Generally, in automobiles using LPG (liquid petroleum gas) as fuel, an LPG tank is installed in the trunk of an automobile.
In the case that the length of the LPG tank is shorter than the length of the opening of the trunk, a worker easily inserts the LPG tank into the trunk using a typical hanger having a wire and a pulley. However, if the length of the LPG tank is longer than the length of the opening of the trunk, because the LPG tank interferes with the edge of the opening of the trunk, there is difficulty in insertion of the LPG tank into the trunk.